In the wireless cellular communications system, the base station is the equipment providing the wireless access for the user equipment (UE), and one base station may include one or more serving cells. The cell can provide the communication service for the UE in a certain geographical range, and there may be different coverage range for different cells. The cells can usually be classified as a macro cell, a Pico cell, a Femto cell and so on according to the coverage range of cell and the deployment purpose, and accordingly the base stations providing the user access services of these cells can be called as the macro base station, the Pico base station, the home base station, etc. The cells can also have different access methods: usually an ordinary cell can provide the access service for any user, and this kind of cell is called as an open cell; while for the demand to limit the users which are allowable for access under the application environment, such as, family or enterprise, etc., a closed subscriber group (CSG) cell (called the closed cell) can only allow the access of specified users (that is, members); or a hybrid cell can also provide the access services for the non-member users when preferably providing the access to the member users.
With the development of the wireless communication network technology, the scenarios that two or more types of cells cover the same or neighboring area will appear. For example, the Pico Cell is deployed in the coverage range of the Macro Cell for load balancing or coverage enhancement, and as another example, family users will also deploy the Femto Cell in the coverage range of the Macro Cell for indoor coverage. The scenarios that the wireless access coverage is provided by multiple types of cells together can be called as heterogeneous network (abbreviated as HetNet) scenarios. Under the heterogeneous network scenario, some new network deployment solutions and technologies immerge continuously; for example, in order to let the Pico Cell serve more users and then carry more service flows, it will introduce the Cell Range Extension (CRE) technology. For the users within the cell range extension area, the interference from the Macro Cell is relatively large. In order to reduce the interference to the Pico cell, under the heterogeneous network scenario that the Macro Cell and the Pico Cell coexist, it will introduce an Almost Blank Subframe (ABS) which reduces the transmission power. To reduce the interference to the neighboring Pico cell, the Macro cell will try to avoid or reduce the power to transmit the downlink service data in the Physical Downlink Shared Channel (PDSCH) on the ABS.
Introducing the ABS can partly reduce the interference from the interference cell to the data transmission of the UE located at the interference-sensitive location, such as, the above-mentioned CRE area, and served by the interfered cell, but there is no method to solve the interference to the transmission of some special messages, such as, the interference to the transmission of the system message. According to the design of the relevant technology, the transmission time domain location of the system message (including the Master Information Block (MIB) and other System Information Block (SIB) system message) has already been fixedly configured by the system, and the transmission frequency domain location of the MIB message is further fixedly configured by the system. In the Long Term Evolution (LTE) system, the MIB message is fixedly sent in the first 4 symbols of the first slot of the radio frame in both the Frequency Division Duplexing (FDD) and the Time Division Duplexing (TDD) systems, and it occupies the central 6 Physical Resource Blocks (PRB) of the system bandwidth in the frequency domain. The System Information Block 1 (SIB1) is fixedly configured by the system to be transmitted in the fifth subframe of the radio frame of even number in the FDD and TDD systems. In order to guarantee that the UE served by the interference cell can receive the service normally, even if it will cause the interference to the transmission of the system message of the interfered cell, the interference cell has to transmit the system message at the fixed location with the normal power according to the system configuration. It can be seen from the above analysis, in the related art, the transmission interference among the system messages is unable to be solved through introducing the ABS mechanism. In the above-mentioned CRE area, when receiving the system message of the interfered cell, the UE served by the interfered base station will receive the strong interference from the interference cell which causes that it is unable to receive the system message and the corresponding update of the system message normally sent by the interfered cell. The abnormal reception of system message will cause that the reception service of UE is influenced seriously in the network.
There is no research for the above-mentioned problem and corresponding solution at present.